Musical RWBY
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: Just a series of one shots (or short fics whatever you want to call them) all inspired by music that I happen to listen to. Stay awhile have a listen have a read you might find yourself asking for more.
1. Chapter 1: Danger On The Dance Floor

**_Hey guys it's me again sorry that 'A Beast Am I' hasn't been updated yet, I've been having so much stuff going on for me lately it's killed my creativity, thank the gods that music always helps me. I've decided to follow suit of many other fic writers in writing fics inspired by music, I love music so I thought why the hell not. Tell me what you think I'll leave the band and song at the end if you're interested._**

* * *

**Danger on the Dance Floor**

Staring into the mirror Drake frowned pouring a small glob of hair gel into his hand and spreading it across his messy hair hoping to tame it ever so slightly, he knew she was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep her waiting. Running his fingers through his hair multiple times he succeeded in flattening it to a decent look though there was a lock of hair that kept popping out of place before the gel could seal it. In his frustration he poured a large glob of hair gel smothering his hair with it before sighing satisfied with it, it would most likely harden like a rock but if it kept that lock from coming out of place it would be very much worth it. He stepped back from the mirror assessing himself, he stood in a standard tuxedo though instead of the white undercoat he had instead opted for a deep blood red color and he found that he rather liked it, black and red looked sleek yet intimidating not to mention suave at least in his eyes. He shook his head, his cheeks flushing slightly as he fidgeted with his bow tie adjusting then readjusting it multiple times cursing himself knowing now he was just stalling for time, he didn't know why he was so nervous though he had to assume that this was his longest relationship so far and didn't want to ruin it. After looking over himself multiple times checking and re checking and re-rechecking he gave himself a firm smack on his cheeks before turning towards the door of the dressing room knowing she was just on the other side. Taking small strides which resulted in cursing himself once again as he reached out for the doorknob his hand shaking slightly as he gulped hard taking a few deep breaths before quickly opening it the breath leaving him as he saw her, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"R-Ruby...I...you..." He stuttered out lost for words which resulted in the girls cheeks flushing slightly as she looked away brushing a small lock of hair behind her ear. She was dressed in a long flowing red dress a deep shade of red his favorite color of red the deep crimson color as his eyes softened as he looked over her. She had small earrings in each lobe a small red gleaming jewel subtle but nevertheless beautiful on her, on her wrist was a small bracelet onyx in color with small red lines carved through it, a small clicking sound caught his attention when she stepped back and he caught a glimpse of elegant red heels on her feet, just the way she was dressed sent his heart racing as he swallowed his nerves and sighed softly, "Ruby you look beautiful."

Again her cheeks flushed albeit darker this time as she stuttered out a soft 'thank you', after a quick apology for taking so long he gave a small bow and held his hand out for hers which she slowly slipped into his blushing deeply as he brought her small hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss against her skin, "Shall we?" She bit her lip and gave a small nod as he stood up straight and intertwined their fingers together leading her down the long hallway. The hallways were bare though not in a sense of it being empty because the walls were littered with amazing artworks large velvet curtains satin banners and tables every few feet topped with delicate yet very expensive antiques which made his heart clench every time they walked by them frightened that they would some how knock them over and end up having to pay in some way for them. As they walked they could hear faint music coming from just down the hallway a large set of double doors showed they were slowly approaching the end when he felt a small tug on his arm, "Ruby?" He turned to look at her and she had stopped walking holding on to him as she looked around nervously chewing on her lip, "I-I just wanted to say thank you for doing this for me." Drake couldn't help but smile she was beautiful, sweet, and shy a perfect combination as he leaned down a bit and placed a soft kiss on her forehead earning a small, eep, and a flushed face from her, "Anything for you Ruby." She mumbled something softly making him chuckle softly, "Come on I think it's about to start." She nodded as they hurried towards the double doors pushing them open as a bright light flashed over their eyes.

Drake silently cursed himself as he rubbed his eyes as they readjusted to the bright lights as he was awestruck with the large ballroom it was much larger than the ballroom back at Beacon and that was saying something because that one was fairly huge. The roof was almost impossibly high adorned in large crystal chandeliers causing some of the light to refract through the crystals tossing faint colors around the room and floor, there were tables surrounding a large stretch of floor covered in white tile seemingly to be the dance floor seeing as it was in front of a large stage though there wasn't anyone up on stage, yet it seemed like. Looking around Drake saw that there were more people than he had anticipated as he gulped hard starting to grow nervous before feeling a soft squeeze on his hand, he looked towards Ruby who merely smiled up at him that soft smile she gave him calmed his nerves soothing his racing heart as he led her over to one of the many white tables pulling her chair out for her as she sat in it before pushing it close to the table taking a seat opposite of her as he cleared his throat but not really sure what to say. The same could be said for Ruby who seemed to fidget looking around nervously as she bit on her lip before clearing her throat a bit, "S-So did Yang give you the...you know talk?" Drake's body seemed to go rigid at the mention of Yang as he audibly gulped subtly looking over his shoulder hoping the blonde brawler was no where in sight but that was impossible, shaking his head slightly he sat up a bit more, "Y-Yeah standard 'hurt my sister and I'll break you' talk." Ruby let out a soft giggle helping to relax Drake as he sighed softly, "Yeah that's Yang for you I'm almost 19 and she still treats me like I'm 12." Drake chuckled softly fully understanding where her sister was coming from to be protective of her, "Speaking of which did she tell you anything?" This time it was Ruby who when stiff laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah she said, if you tried anything to u-uh g-go for the um...'family jewels'." To emphasize her words Ruby made a weak punching motion, and just the motion alone cause Drake to groan internally as he nervously laughed it off as he crossed his legs under the table.

As waiters came and took their order Drake and Ruby seemed to relax a little more talking about school, and what was going on with their lives Ruby seemed to have many embarrassing tales about Yang and Drake was oh so happy to hear them all, _Wait till she finds out I know about what happened at the mall. _He couldn't help but smirk imaging Yang blushing hard stumbling over threats that were no longer threatening, he shook his head as the waiters brought their food two steaks for the both of them his cooked medium-well done while Ruby's was medium-rare he wouldn't lie he didn't hide his grimace when she ordered that but then again she either didn't see or didn't mind. Though Drake was nineteen Ruby was still technically under-aged and wasn't allowed to drink anything alcoholic and against her protests he had order two glasses of sparkling cider, it might not fit the mood completely but it was something they could both enjoy. With a small clink of their glasses they sipped at the beverage before making work of their meal, they smiled laughed and talked together as the lights ever so slowly began to grow darker as the shattered moon rose in the sky illuminating the darkening room a rather bright ray landing on the couples table as Drake reached across and took Ruby's hand in his, "Ruby I have to tell you I'm so happy we've lasted this long I've enjoyed spending every moment with you and I don't want it to end I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me..." He slowly wrapped his fingers with hers squeezing her hand softly, "Ruby...I-I...I love you." Ruby gasped softly squeezing his hand tighter causing him to look up at her as she bit her lip fighting back tears of happiness he hoped as she took a few breaths wiping her eyes, "I love you too Drake..." He smiled and brought her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss against her skin as he looked up at her, her smile wide and bright but his own smile quickly faded noticing something behind her.

His throat tightened and his heart began to race seeing that familiar long chocolate hair, _No way she would be here..._He blinked quickly and then it was gone, he must have just been seeing things it was probably just his mind after all he had been worried about ruining his relationship with Ruby of course his worst one would come to his mind still it unnerved him to no end, "Drake are you okay?" Drake looked up towards Ruby who had a concerned look in her eyes, "Y-Yeah I'm fine I think I might have eaten that food to fast it's kind of making my stomach ache, I'll go see if they have ginger ale okay?" Ruby's smile returned to her beautiful face as she nodded softly, "Okay, I hope you feel better." He stood and walked over to her lifting her face to look up at him as he leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips leaving her flushed, "Of course I will." He gave her a small grin as he walked up to the bar asking instead for a small shot of vodka as he quickly downed the liquid fire groaning loudly before sighing heavily, rubbing his head softly, "Alright just calm down everything's fine you've taken a big step with her but it's alright now." He turned and looked towards the table seeing Ruby staring at the people who had begun to stand and walk to the dance flood as the band was beginning to set up. He turned back to the bar sighing heavily, it was going to be fine nothing to worry about he smiled softly as he stood up ready to head back quickly adjusting his bow tie and turning to- "Hello Drake."

He froze mid turn chills running over his body as his heart leaped into his throat wishing it would choke him to death but knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this so easily, why couldn't she just leave him alone he ended what they had quick easy and in person he wasn't going to make the mistake of breaking up with someone via text again. He sighed heavily and slowly turned around seeing the face of the smiling rabbit Faunus her large rabbit ears standing up straight her long hair flowing over her shoulders as she wore an almost caramel colored dress, "H-Hello Velvet." He said almost forcibly as he tried to look anywhere except at her, "I didn't think I would see you here Drake...are you with someone?" The last part of her question was almost an accusatory whisper as he bit his tongue to stop himself from answering with a snarky comment, "I don't think you need to know that." Velvet seemed to frown but almost instantly her face was back to that smile though he knew she wasn't happy and that's what creeped him out the most, "Well I have to know why my boyfriend is here if he's not with me right?" Drake frowned as he looked at her, that fake plastered smile starting to annoy him, "I told you already Velvet, many times if I might add, I'm not your boyfriend I broke up with you four months ago I think it's time you got over it." Velvets eye twitched ever so slightly as she let loose a huge sigh, "I hate when you try to trick me like that it hurts my feelings...who is she?" Her voice turned low and almost threatening though it was hard to detect with the band starting to play a slow song for the couples on the floor, "None of your damn business Velvet, leave me alone...us alone don't come near me ever again do you understand me?" He pushed past her not letting her answer as he made his way back to Ruby trying to shake off the disturbing encounter as he forced himself to smile for her.

Ruby and Drake sat in almost complete silence now as they watched the people dance to the slow music of the band Drake's hand intertwined with hers rubbing circles onto the back of her hand as his mind wandered to his disaster of a relationship with Velvet. She looked beautiful, but now he knew that under that beauty lied a foul beast that always showed its fangs when they were together, she was possessive, clingy, paranoid, and absolutely unhinged. No matter what Drake did he could never make her happy if he bought her flowers she immediately interrogated him asking what he did wrong, if he surprised her and tried to be romantic she broke down crying accusing him of trying to make up for cheating. Gods the scenes she would make when they went out, if he so much as thanked a female cashier or barista she would start screaming and hollering accusing him of cheating with who ever it was he had spoken too, it had gotten too much for Drake and he broke it off plain and simple at least it should have been but Velvet seemed to follow him around asking why he didn't call her, why he didn't say hi to her, why he didn't meet her in a certain place at time (even though he never received anything from her, this being the time he finally realized she was just a little messed up in the head). She had followed him and ruined several relationships prior to him being with Ruby, he was finally happy again and he didn't want this to be ruined. "Drake?" He jerked his head up shaking it slightly, "I'm sorry what?" She seemed exasperated but still smiled none the less as she leaned over to him and poked his cheek, "For the third time are you alright, you've just been sitting there...do you want to leave." To this he quickly shook his head stuttering to find a cover up, "N-No I was just thinking if I should pull you into a dance but I'm not sure which one because I'm not very good." That was a lie he knew how to dance very well in fact though he wasn't used to dancing with this many people around him as he looked to Ruby who seemed to be blushing at the thought of dancing with him, _Guess I know what to do now. _Almost as if the leader read his mind the band began to play something a little more, intimate the few notes of _Farruca _slowly began to play as he stood up and motioned for Ruby to follow as her face bloomed crimson as she began to stutter, "W-What now?!" They both knew what this song was as Drake had shown her multiple times when he talked to her about wanting to dance the flamenco with her.

Ruby blushed heavily as they stood in the middle of a group of people as the guitarist played a few notes before tuning it to what he needed it to be, testing it a few more times he looked down towards the two dancers nodding as Drake nodded back and waited for the music to start. He took Ruby's hand in his holding it out placing her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to his body earning another cute squeak from her, his heart was pounding and he began to wonder if she could feel it though he wouldn't be surprised if she could. The fast guitar snapped him from his thoughts as his mind went into overdrive his legs moving on their own accord as he focused on holding onto the petite girl with him, stepping back she followed as best she could their legs twisting and locking together almost perfectly, it was supposed to be an intimate dance after all. As the music picked up people from the crowd began to clap to the rhythm of the music as he smirked softly casting a glance towards the crowd and instantly wishing he hadn't, off in the corner of the darkened room he spied Velvet staring hard at them her eyes cold and emotionless, she seemed furious as she slowly shook her head. As the couple spun around he noticed she was gone as he shook his head focusing on Ruby looking into her eyes as she did the same his worries instantly fading as he smiled continuing the dance as he pulled her forward feeling her leg hook into the bend of his knee as her upper body pressed against his her lips seeming to taunt him as he leaned forward to kiss her but felt her playful push him and give him a wry smirk. _That's how she wants to play it huh. _He smirked and pulled her into a deep dip he had her so low her hair could almost brush the ground, he ran his hand up her body and to her face slowly running his fingers over her skin before pulling her back up dancing closely with her.

She seemed a natural at it though they never even once practiced anything like this, it was always just talk but now that they were actually doing it they seemed in sync, and her dress seemed like it was made for this type of dance as it twirled and swung around her legs as they moved. He could hear people muttering around them though he didn't concentrate on it he concentrated on the beautiful girl in front of him as the song came to a close he spun her around as they spun away from each other arms extending to the other as the music ended and a loud applause erupted from the crowd as Drake stood up straight breathing a bit heavy as he smiled and bowed looking over as Ruby did the same making him laugh softly. As the applause died down a strange sound filled the quiet of the room, it was a low dull groaning sound almost like metal on metal people began to look to each other muttering about what it was when their attention was drawn to a loud snap and the rattling of chains. Drake's eyes immediately went to the roof seeing on of the large chandeliers falling towards the ground, no falling directly towards Ruby. "Look out!" He broke into a mad dash rushing to her and grabbing her as they both fell to the ground just as the loud crash of the shattered crystal filled the room, when he was sure more wouldn't fall he slowly stood up pulling Ruby to her feet as he quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against him both shaking with fear as Drake whispered to her, "I'm so glad your okay." Ruby let out a rather scared chuckle, "O-Only because of you.." They held each other for a moment before slowly pulling back slightly, Drake smiled as he began to lean forward slowly inching closer to her lips, "You bastard!"

Every eye turned to the voice as the crowd parted to show the speaker, it was none other than the rabbit Faunus Velvet, she seemed off, she had this wild look in her eye her hair was no disheveled and her dress seemed torn. "I-I knew you were with someone else I just knew it!" Ruby looked up at Drake before beginning to struggle against him only causing him to hold her close, "No!...no don't listen to her please I don't want to lose you." Ruby stopped for a moment looking up at him then towards the disturbed woman who now seemed to be trembling, a man approached her seeming to be one of the security officers for the building, "Ma'am you're going to have to-gah!" A glint of metal and the officer had stumbled back clutching his chest blood pouring from the slash over his chest, "Don't you touch me!" She yelled pointing a knife at the officer, she spun around pointing the knife at anyone who seemed to close to her, she then returned her attention to the couple in front of her, "It's her fault isn't it? It's all that bitches fault you're here!" She pointed the knife towards the and took a step forward to which Drake immediately pulled Ruby back and stood in front of her, "Velvet calm down you're acting-" "Crazy?! Is that what you're going to say! Don't you see Drake it's because of that bitch your acting like this!" Drake backed up a bit as Velvet took another step his grip holding onto the shaking Ruby as he grit his teeth, "You know that's not true Velvet stop acting like this just go home." Velvet tilted her head a bit, "Home?" In a blink she rushed forward trying to get around Drake to get to Ruby, turning to stay between them his arm caught the blade as it sliced through his arm blood flowing from the broken skin as he stumbled back with Ruby away from his now psycho ex. "Do you see what you made me do? If you hadn't left I wouldn't have hurt you. If you would have just let me kill her you wouldn't be in pain!" Drake froze as he stared at Velvet, "What..." She giggled gripping the knife with both hands as she sighed, "That chandelier...don't you see I did that for us so we could be happy, but you had to go and save her why...why her!"

Drake had run up against a wall, literally Ruby was pinned between him and one of the far walls as he tried to stay between her and his ex Velvet. As she approached him, he noticed movement in the crowd behind her, it was the guitarist from earlier it looked like he was going to help he just had to keep Velvet distracted, "Velvet why are you doing this?" She stopped and looked at him, "Why? So we can be together again and be happy like we were before that's why." She answered like it was the most obvious thing he should have known, he shook his head "But I wasn't happy Velvet the way you treated me I couldn't handle it that's why we broke up I couldn't stand all the accusations it was too much for me." She seemed to think about it the blade poking at her chin as she though, he glanced into the crowd seeing the guitarist getting closer before nodding to him as he looked back to Velvet who started to turn around as he quickly spoke, "That's why I ended it so I could be happy can't you just let me do that!" She looked back at him, giving a small sad smile, "Oh that doesn't matter I was happy with you and I'm taking you back alive or..." She twirled the knife in her hand giggling before she cried out the man tackling her to the ground the knife being through across the floor as she kicked and screamed as the others finally grew a spine and forcibly restrained her as they called the police department.

Fifteen minuets later the police showed up and arrested Velvet charging her with assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder and a few other charges that Drake didn't care about. They questioned him for the better part of 20 minuets since it seemed he was the main person she was after, after it was all over he was standing at one of the large glass windows looking up to the large shattered moon, he sighed heavily wondering what was going to happen now, not with Velvet or anything but with him and Ruby. He felt something soft slip into his hand as he turned and saw Ruby looking up at him, "Are you alright?" He looked at his arm and shrugged, "It'll heal I'm not worried." She shook her head, "No not that are you...okay?" Drake looked down at her before sighing and looking away, "Yeah I'm alright I mean as alright as I can be considering you're going to leave right?" He felt her squeeze his hand causing him to look back down towards her a smile on her face as she stood on her tip toes pressing her lips softly to his, "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to hers wrapping his arms around her waist holding her into a deep kiss before slowly pulling back both of them a little out of breath as he placed his hand on her cheek, "Let's just stay home next time, yeah?" Ruby giggled softly nodding, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked that I mean I wrote this is one sitting ONE SITTING can you believe that, I know I can't didn't know I had the patience for that anyway, rate, follow, like all that good stuff I can guarantee more of these will be a thing. _**

**_Song: Danger On The Dance Floor_**

**_Band: The Cog is Dead_**

**_look them up they're pretty awesome._**


	2. Chapter 2: Bully

**_Hey you guys like I had promised I was going to work on Musical RWBY and A Beast Am I. Now before you read not all the one shots are going to follow the song directly but I'm sure you guys know how this works i just thought I would tell you again anyway. The stories are going to be written by what I feel is described in the song and what I feel fits the situation and saying that I think this is the most depressing thing I wrote so far._**

* * *

**Bully**

Glancing up at the clock Drake sighed seeing it was just turning eight am meaning he still had several hours to be stuck in this hellhole of a school. He turned slightly seeing the smirking face of Cardin and just seeing it pissed him off, he frowned before wincing his cheek still sore from their earlier encounter a soft sigh bringing his attention to the man behind the desk. Professor Ozpin looked through papers most likely Drake's permanent record before setting the papers down rubbing his forehead slightly leaning back on the chair, "This is the fifth time you've come to my office Mr. Maxwell and each time has been for fighting with Mr. Winchester." Drake frowned, "You mean defending myself! I only fight back because I never have any choice." Again Professor Ozpin sighed looking towards Cardin whose smirk was now gone and replaced with a fake look of fear, "Not true sir my friends can tell you he just ran up to me and started swinging if anything I was the one defending myself." Anger coursed through Drake as he stood up fuming, "Bull shit! If he was defending himself how come I'm the one who got fucked up and not him." Professor Ozpin looked up at Drake his eyes hard warning him to settle down without even having to speak a single word, "Mr. Maxwell. Sit. Down." Drake was shaking out of anger and fear angry that Cardin was going to get off yet again with nothing more than a slap on the wrist and scared of what Ozpin would do to him if he managed to piss him off enough, "That is an interesting point I will say, care to explain Mr. Winchester?" He looked to Cardin smirking this time knowing he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this now, but his smirk was wiped away when he saw Cardin shrug so nonchalantly, "What can I say he's a terrible fighter, still I didn't want to take any chances that he could surprise me." Drake was speechless there was no way Ozpin could actually buy this crap, Cardin turned to smirk at him before the sigh of the Professor took his attention seeing the man lean back in his chair his head tilted back as he rubbed his eyes, "Drake...I expect a written apology to Mr. Winchester by the end of the day-" "Oh this is such bull shit..." "and please don't make me write you up again...you're both dismissed." They both stood though Drake was more than dejected it was the same shit every day at this school and he couldn't take it it was affecting him every way he could think of, the only reason he was still here was because of the few friends he had and his mother's insistence that 'it'll get better.' his response was always 'when...'

He closed the door to the principals office and made his way to his class, Professor Port learned by now to not bother asking where he was as it had become a common occurrence for him to be sent to the office for all kinds of stuff, all of it lies and blame pinned on him by Cardin of course. He was pulled from his thoughts when he was thrown against the lockers lining the wall the loud ringing echoing through the hallway his back aching from the impact. He looked up just as he felt something slam into the side of his face knocking him to the ground, he didn't have time to react as he felt a strong force collide with his stomach causing him to curl in on himself coughing out for the air that had been knocked from his lungs. His ears were ringing from the impact to his face but he managed to hear Cardin's voice his mocking laugh, "Snitch, I know it was you don't fuck with me Drake...it never ends well for you." Another impact to his stomach followed by that fucking laugh as he laid there hearing Cardin's footsteps fading into the distance, Drake slowly pushed himself to his feet shaking ever so slightly leaning against the lockers for support as he took shaky breaths feeling tears burning at his eyes, he shook his head clenching his fists until they began to ache, _I will not cry because of him. _With a shaky breath he calmed himself down and made his way back to class. He could feel his cheek starting to swell up now, it added to the pain of his busted lip and his still recovering injuries from the past few days, his stomach started to throb knowing that there was going to be a large bruise there as well. He stood at the door to Professor Port's class seeing he was engrossed in another lecture he wondered if he should just skip, he quickly shot that idea down it would just show he was weak and that Cardin had broken him and he wasn't going to let it happen. He opened the door stepping in as the lecture slowly died off all eyes falling on him as he stared at the ground and almost instantly the whispering started, "Class settle down...Thank you for joining us Mr. Maxwell get out your book and turn to page 167." Just those few words and he was back to teaching he had learned not to take it personally but the teachers just didn't care or rather they stopped caring since it always seemed to be something with him.

Sitting in his chair the teacher had left them for a moment to their own devices, again he could hear whispering around him and that laugh he hated so much, looking up he saw Cardin sitting with his friends laughing no doubt telling them how he beat his ass. "Hey.." He looked over seeing one of his friends, Blake, sitting there her book surprisingly face down as she held out a small bottle of what looked like lotion, "This'll help." He reached out taking it looking it over before looking back at her, her nose now buried in her book, "What is it?" Without looking up she gave a soft sight, "My boyfri-" Her cheeks flushed slightly, "Adam gets into fights a lot and I came up with this cream to keep the swelling down, it helps." Drake looked down at the bottle nodding slightly as he popped it open pouring a bit into his hand tentatively rubbing it onto his sore cheek flinching slightly when he pressed a bit hard, almost instantly a cold sensation rushed over his cheek as he sighed well it felt nice to say the least, handing the bottle back to her he thanked her to which her Faunus ears twitched slightly a small smile on her face, "It's what friends are for." He nodded as he looked back at his table, yeah it was true Blake had been the one who kept him afloat to say the least always having a inspirational quote or just a simple, 'he's not worth it' it was safe to say he relied on her for a lot of things support was one of the major things. The teacher soon returned a stack of papers under his arm as he set them on his desk before opening a book flipping a few pages, "Ms. Belladonna please read from page 189 to page 192." She nodded standing up holding her textbook her ears twitching a bit before she began, "In the hearts of men there is fear, but there is strength that comes from fear for strength is not measured in accomplishments but on how one overcomes their fears. Facing down what frightens us most is true strength in my eyes for it shows..." Drake zoned out looking down at the book the words jumbling together as he thought about everything his situation and what he could do about it, he knew Cardin bullied other people but they never did anything about it they tried to stay clear or they would ask for a school transfer to get away from him or some took more drastic measures. He frowned clenching his fists remembering his friend Jaune he was bullied way worse than Drake was, he didn't know how he dealt with it he always looked like nothing was wrong and then...he did miss him, his girlfriend Pyrrha took it the hardest. That was when he started to get into fights with Cardin or at least tried to he would always end up getting beat up he just couldn't stand listening to him talk about Jaune like that, he jumped slightly when the bell rang loudly signaling the end of class.

"Are you alright Drake?" He looked over at Blake and nodded, "Yeah just bad memories." Blake didn't say much the rest of the walk to the next class, Combat History with Ms. Goodwitch, he had to many reasons to live for his friends were the biggest reason he didn't want them to go through another loss, and too he had to much pride to end it like that even if he wanted to. Once again he was pulled from his thoughts when he was slammed against the lockers that mocking laugh filling his ears, "Watch where your going dumb ass." Drake groaned his shoulder aching from slamming into the metal door as he leaned against it for a moment trying to gather himself, he didn't need to lose it right now he just had to calm down and relax though it was hard to do with someone like Cardin walking around, "You ok?" He nodded slowly pushing himself off the locker and starting back towards the class, "Why do you deal with it?" He turned looking towards Blake a little surprised by her question as he shrugged slightly, "Just have to I guess I mean it's not like anyone else is going to do anything and anything I do just ends up with me and me alone getting in trouble." Blake sighed shaking her head her cat ears flattening against her head, "How do you deal with it." It was more of a demand to know and less of a question, though it caused Drake to instantly become defensive as he crossed his arms gripping the ends of his long sleeves in his fists looking away from her, "I...I have my music to listen to." Blake stepped forward and held her hand out for him, "Let me see them." He clenched his fists tighter making sure to keep a grip on his sleeves, "T-They're all at-" "Let. Me. See. Them." She demanded in a firm voice that could rival Ms. Goodwitch, "Blake please just drop it I don't want to do this." She dropped her hand and gave a firm nod and started to walk past him making Drake sigh with relief as he dropped his arms glad that she wasn't going to push the issue at least that was until she turned around almost in an instant grabbing his arm and sliding his sleeve up in one motion, he felt her grip on his wrist tighten, "I can only deal with so much Blake...I just need an outlet." He felt her trembling slightly as she glared up at him pointing to his arm which was covered in new and fading scars that ran up the entire length of his arm, "This isn't how you do it though Drake." He slowly pulled his arm from her hand as it dropped to her side, "I'm fine I'm not going to leave anytime soon you don't have to worry about me." He slid his sleeve down and gave her a strong hug, "Thank you for worrying about me though." He quickly let go of her knowing her boyfriend could be walking around somewhere as he motioned for her to get moving to the next class.

Combat History being the only class he was free from Cardin meant that it was the only class he passed with flying colors and because of that Ms. Goodwitch begrugingly allowed him, Blake and Pyrrha to talk in her class so long as it wasn't loud enough to disturb the others, though every since they lost Jaune Pyrrha wasn't talkative anymore they were lucky if they could even get a 'hello' from her. So now it was just him and Blake that spoke though Blake tended to write notes while they did he was just glad there was a class they could talk freely in, "So does your mom know?" though he wished that wasn't the case right now. "Blake please..." "No I need to know how long this has been going on Drake." She hissed in response causing a few students to look at them before returning to their work, "Okay look she doesn't know but she's so busy with work all the time I don't want to make her worry." He sighed heavily as he watched her movements she didn't look upset or worried but since he's been friends with her he knew that only meant she was very upset, "Why is this so important to you Blake?" Her pencil stopped moving almost instantly as she turned to look at him a sad look had come over her face, it was one of those rare moments when Blake showed genuine emotion but he wished it wasn't a painful one that he could see in her eyes, "Because...I can't go through another loss again I can't go to another friends funeral I can't lose another friend to that asshole." Her voice had began to rise causing some of the other students to look over at them making Drake quickly grip her arm to calm her down as she shuddered slightly quickly turning back to her notes mumbling a soft but shaky, "I'm sorry..." He sighed softly rubbing her arm a bit, "I'm not going anywhere Blake I promise."

The rest of the class was uneventful though he did do a lot of thinking in his downtime wondering what he could possibly do about the Cardin situation he had, because obviously the fighting was getting him nowhere except very hurt, he couldn't keep lying to his mom about gym injuries she could only buy it for so long and she had begun to look at him in a way that told him, 'bullshit' though she didn't push for an answer which he did thank he didn't want her worrying. He scratched his head groaning in frustration, if only some of the other students who were bullied took the chance to stand up against him he knew they could make some progress but he knew they were scared stiff of Cardin and his goons so they would never help him, sure he could make a good argument but the moment he would mention Cardin's name they would split mid sentence. Sure Blake and her boyfriend would help him out but what would three people do, though he had no problems with them both of them were Faunus and they weren't very popular in society the moment the three of them would come forward with something like this they would be blatantly ignored. These were the thoughts that constantly swam in Drakes mind it was frustrating and it consumed a lot of his time because he desperately wanted to make a change in this school to help his fellow students feel safe they way they were meant to feel in a place like this, he yawned softly as the bell rang signaling the end of class as well as his break period. He said a goodbye to Blake and Pyrrha who only nodded in response before he went off to the library where he usually spent his break periods, though it wasn't to study that would be a lie it's where the person of his secret affection lied.

As he slowly pushed the door open to the library open the person behind the desk, a student helper looked up jerking his head slightly, "Hey Ren how's it going." The boy behind the desk leaned forward on his elbow his hand reaching up to absentmindedly stroke the pink streak in his hair, "Oh you know, same as always...quiet." This caused Drake to chuckle slightly, "I'm guessing Nora hasn't been through yet then?" Ren sighed softly shaking his head, "Sadly she has detention right about now so I won't see her till next period." Drake hadn't heard exactly what was said as he looked over Ren's shoulder not so discreetly searching the large library, "Huh, she's in the sci-fi section don't go making an idiot of yourself again." Drake frowned at that but made his way over to the large sci-fi section the library contained and sitting at a large table in the center of the tall stacks was the girl he very much fancied. Velvet Scarlatina was perhaps the most beautiful Faunus he ever laid eyes on, her long brown hair reached down to the center of her back, her chocolate colored eyes were absolutely beautiful and her large rabbit ears were adorable. Though he would never say things like this to her not even if he could talk to her because honestly Drake was scared to talk to her, she was beautiful he had a crush on her since 8th grade but he could never gather enough courage to tell her anything, and even more so since all this stuff with Cardin became an everyday thing he didn't want her to feel sorry for him he just wanted to be himself and get her without any pity or something of the like and till now he still couldn't even approach her. As stalker-ish as it might sound he spent the free period...watching her, just looking at the way her eyes skimmed over the words of those sci-fi books the way she completely lost herself to those stories and characters was just to beautiful to watch, he hadn't even heard the bell ring until he saw Velvet walking towards him which shocked him from his stupor causing him to jump out of his seat and practically bolt out of the library, Ren's laughter and echoing words, "Better luck next time" followed him out the library.

Shaking his head Drake made his way out to the courtyard sighing heavily going to the normal spot where he met with his friends, he felt like crap now his heart was still racing from almost being caught by Velvet. He looked up and jumped slightly Velvet looked right at him and smiled before waving he felt his face flush as he awkwardly waved back to her and quickly made his way over to the table his friends had secured. He groaned as he flopped down on the seat Blake and Adam looked at each other before turning back to him, "So struck out again lady killer?" He frowned looking up at Adam who had a small smirk on his face before he groaned putting his forehead on the table, "Shut up." The two of them laughed at his expense as he groaned again before feeling the table move ever so slightly as the new person sat down, "W-What's so funny?" The laughter stopped as Drake looked up slowly seeing Pyrrha sitting across from him looking slightly confused, "W-What?" Drake could only scoff before chuckling slightly, "Just that it's the first time in a long time since any of us heard you talk." A sad looked passed over her face as she nodded, "I-I'm sorry I still hurt over what happened but I think it finally sank in that I can't let it hold onto me like this." Drake felt his throat tighten slightly as he bit his lip before smiling at her, "It's ok Pyrrha we were always going to stick with you I'm sure Jaune is happy knowing that you-" "Jaune?" The group looked up from the table seeing Cardin with his friends standing a little away from them a large smirk on his face, "I haven't heard that name in a long time whatever happened to that loser huh? Russel you know?" One of the boys that was behind Cardin smirked, "I don't know I thought he transferred, you know what happened Sky?" The boy with the dark blue almost black hair spoke up next, "Dunno I heard something like he had offed himself or something, fucking pathetic if he did."

The group laughed as Drake could only stare on, they didn't just do that they didn't insult Jaune in front of him, "Well whatever happened to the loser good riddance one less pathetic punk to deal with right?" The group laughed again as he turned to Pyrrha who had her face buried in her hands her shoulders shaking as she cried silently Blake trying her best to comfort her though she had tears flowing down her face as well which only seemed to make Adam grow angry as he slipped off his sunglasses glaring at them. Drake couldn't take it anymore, "What the hell is wrong with you Cardin?!" The laughing abruptly stopped as Cardin and his friends glared at him, "You say something punk?" Drake was shaking he never felt more angry in his life he was shaking so bad he confused anger for fear and vice verse he didn't know which it was but he was feeling a lot of it and he was feeling really brave as well as really stupid but from the look on Adam's face he wasn't going in this alone. "I said what the FUCK is wrong with you I'm tired of listening to your shit day in and day out, you picking on me was one thing but what you just did crossed the line." Cardin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Drake, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cardin actually jumped with surprise and that only fueled Drake even more as he stood up and moved around the table to get right in Cardin's face, "I'm used to you picking on me and that I can fucking deal with but what you just did was way beyond the line. It's been so long since we have heard Pyrrha say a single thing and you came and just fucked it all up who knows how long it'll be before she decides to speak again." By now the courtyard had grown silent people were focused on them and watching, Adam had stood as well in case he needed to jump in and help, "You think your so big Cardin you're nothing but a bitch!" The silence in the courtyard seemed to thicken as Cardin's face grew red with rage, "You think I'm scared of you Cardin you think I'm just going to lie down and give up while you and your stupid ass friends destroy people's lives like you already did!" He turned and looked towards Pyrrha who was staring at him in shock but there was a glint of happiness behind her eyes as he turned to Cardin, "You should feel ashamed and sickened with yourself for what you did to Jaune, no one, not even you should have to go through what you put him through I'm not going to let you do that to anyone else because Jaune was like a brother to me and you took him from me...from us and I'm done letting you-" He didn't see it, he didn't feel it till he was already on the ground the world spinning and everything hazy the only thing he felt was himself being lifted up by the collar of his shirt before being slammed back into the ground, "Listen up Drake I told you once not to fuck with me, now I don't give a damn about your sorry group of animals or that little punk but I'm going to deal with you here and now." Cardin raised his fist as Drake closed his eyes waiting for the blow to be delivered.

He heard a loud grunt and quickly opened his eyes Cardin was gone he quickly sat up and looked around seeing Adam fighting off Cardin's friends as he panted heavily before turning to Blake who, with a knowing look, nodded and tossed a rather large book towards him as he caught it standing up and making his way to the fight. Adam could handle the other three they were nothing but talk but when it came down to action they were nothing he couldn't handle, Cardin on the other hand was something he wanted to deal with personally. When Cardin exposed his back to him he took his chance and ran up slamming the book into the back of his head sending him to the ground where he quickly took the opportunity and proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Each time he kicked Cardin he felt pain flood through him memories came flooding back things he though he had forgotten about things that hurt to remember. Getting the call, seeing Jaune lie on the hospital bed, watching as the life slipped from his eyes, hearing Pyrrha cry out in pure agony, watching as they buried him. He felt the deep pain radiate through his body until he was completely numb as he dropped to his knees feeling tears sting at his eyes before spilling over and flowing down his face, he flipped Cardin over looking down at him watching the blood spill from his mouth, "Remember this Cardin I gave you a mercy you don't deserve I will never turn into something like you no matter how much you fucking...don't ever hurt someone like that again you put a group of people through a pain no one should know." He panted heavily and punched Cardin across the face hearing the crack of his nose as he cried out in pain but Drake forced his back onto the ground and looked at him, "That pain you feel, that is nothing compared to what you put a family though because you thought you could." Drake sat back chocking back the pain as he looked down at Cardin, "Look around you Cardin we are not going to stand for this anymore you're nothing but a bully you not going to be remembered for anything except the life you stole." Drake stood up as the crowd pushed past him to deal out their own justice to Cardin as Blake walked over to him and gave him a firm hug, "It's over right?" Drake shook his head, "No not yet." He moved away from Blake and made his way over to the rabbit Faunus, "Velvet?" She looked at him before speaking, "Y-Yes?"

_Three months later..._

Drake sighed the cold air blowing against him as he pulled his jacket tighter against him as he laughed softly, "You would have loved it Cardin finally gave up and told the headmaster what he did and what he caused and he got expelled I don't know if anything happened after that but..." He let out a shaky breath as he felt tears threatening to spill over, he looked up when he felt a hand slip into his as he smiled softly, "Sorry Velvet." She shook her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Jaune would have been proud to see what you did." He nodded and looked towards the headstone and sighed as he placed his hand on it as he smiled a quiver in his voice, "I'll see you around buddy." He stood at the grave for a moment longer before giving the stone a soft pat before turning around and heading back towards their car.

* * *

_**...I just want to say I hate bullies with a passion as someone who was bullied throughout out my school life I hated going to school and it really made me distrust people but I made it through and you can too just tell someone anyone tell them whats going on if you are being bullied never take your own life that is a permanent solution to a temporary problem never take that route you are and will always be better than them never let them push you to that choice.**_

_**Song - Bully**_

_**Artist - Shinedown**_


	3. Chapter 3: House Of The Rising Sun

**House Of The Rising Sun**

Coughing violently Drake gripped his side panting out heavily as he felt a numbing pain spreading through his body, giving a soft groan as he made his attempt to stand. Though he didn't make it far as he felt the fist connect with the side of his face sending a flash a pain through his mouth as he collapsed on his side panting heavily before crying out from the impact on his stomach. Laying on the cold ground he made no attempt to move a second time his shaky breathing seeming to echo in his ears as he turned his head to look up at his assailants as they leaned over him, "You just don't learn do you Mr. Maxwell..." He groaned tilting his head upwards seeing a man in a white suite with a black bowler sitting on his orange hair a lit cigar hanging from his lips, "I-I can get it back for you...I-I just need time I-" His words died in his mouth as he felt one of the men slam his foot into his stomach causing him to cough and gasp for breath groaning in pain as he felt the man digging his heel into his stomach. Panting and shaking Drake grit his teeth as he heard footsteps approach him as he looked up seeing the man standing above him, "R-Roman please..." The man said nothing as he crouched down blowing smoke in his face causing him to cough once again before hissing in pain as he felt the lit end of the cigar pressed into his cheek, the sound of his flesh burning reaching his ears, "Half a million in two days...you got it?" Tears stung Drake's eyes as he quickly nodded, "I-I got it." In moments he was left alone Roman and his thugs gone as he curled up on himself trying to keep the pain from throbbing throughout his body as he grit his teeth shaking from the residual pain, "Shit..."

Stumbling his way from the alley Drake did his best to wipe the grime from his clothes as he straightened his jacket, his entire body still shook from the pain of the earlier encounter. As he took a deep breath it only served to send him into a coughing fit as he wheezed for air before hacking up blood and saliva, the blood only served to remind him further of his treatment, "Two days...damn." As he walked down the street seeing the sun barely creeping over the buildings he pulled out his scroll which had thankfully been spared the wrath of Roman and his thugs as he cleared his throat as he pulled it open. Flicking through his contacts he sighed not really sure who to go to for this but he thought of no one better than family, finding his dad's number he pressed the call as a soft ringing echoed in the empty streets. After a minuet or two it finally connected as a tired gravely voice answered from the other end, "Hello..." He took a deep breath and smiled trying to sound as cheery as possible, "H-Hey dad it's me I was-" _Click. _The smile fell as he shook his head, he should have known better than to go to his father for any help they didn't seem to want to help him after all they did kick him out of the house after they found out he was stealing from them. A sadness rushed over him as he felt tears begin to build behind his eyes though he quickly shook the feeling away as he decided to try someone else, quickly looking through his contacts he found someone else to which he quickly called them. Again a few minuets passed before the image of a young girl with bright silver eyes appeared on the screen, she was breathing heavily sweat beading on her pale skin as the screen seemed to bounce before slowly stopping, "Drake?" He cringed slightly the way she said his name cut him deep, it was something of a mix between happiness, pity, and hidden resentment, "H-Hey Ruby how have you been?" She frowned slightly not answering his question but seeming to answer with her own question, "What do you want Drake?" Again he was cut deep she sounded concerned but she also seemed like she was debating on whether or not to help him, "I...I-I just need a few Lien that's all..."

She sighed heavily as she looked down at the screen, "How much is a few Drake..." _Half a million..._ "J-Just a hundred Lien or so that's all..." He rubbed the back of his neck a sad smile on his face he hated this but he couldn't stop himself it was destroying his friendship with everyone it already ruined his relationship with his family but he just couldn't stop. After a long moment of silence Ruby sighed again a soft shake of her head, "Alright...I'll see what I can scrape-" "Hey Ruby who you talking to?" Ruby's head shot off to the side as Drake's heart froze, his found that his throat was suddenly dry, the screen went dark from Ruby covering the screen with her chest muffling the sounds but he was still able to tell what was being said. "W-What n-no one I'm not talking to anyone!" "Oh really? Are you talking to your boyfriend?" "I-I n-no I mean yes yes I am now leave this is a private-HEY!" "Come on let me see who it is." "Yang quit it, just leave me alone!" "Why all I want to do is see who your future hubby is." "That's none of your-HEY!" The dark screen was suddenly illuminate in light staring up at the dark sky meaning that she was training somewhere in town, "HA! Now let's see who..." He was face to face with bright blonde locks and deep lavender eyes which quickly flooded with a dark red, "You..." He swallowed the aches in his body suddenly returning with a vengeance causing him to shake almost uncontrollably, "H-Hey Yang..." A growl seemed to come from the girls throat as she bared her teeth at him, "You have a lot of nerve calling my baby sister for your damn problem." He had to prop himself against a wall just to keep from falling on the ground from shaking so much, "Y-Yang if I had any other option I wouldn't-" "I don't give a damn what you problem is Drake you screwed me over...now don't call Ruby ever EVER again you got it?!" Drake gave a slow now, "Ruby don't ever help this piece of shit no matter what." There was nothing said but he figured Ruby was giving a slow nod as well, "Goodbye Drake..." He heard the young girl say from off-screen, opening his mouth to respond he was only met with a sharp click of the call being canceled, sliding down the wall he pulled his knees to his chest as he sighed, "Goodbye Ruby..."

The sun had risen by a good degree before Drake looked up from his spot on the ground, sighing heavily he looked around not sure what to do now, everyone in his contact list he had pretty much screwed over in some way there was no way anyone would be able to help. Shaking his head he lifted his scroll up looking through his contacts with tired eyes, _Blake? _His finger hovering over her name he shook his head, the moment she found out about his little problem she had cut off all contact with him, if anything the number he had in his scroll probably didn't even work anymore. Scoffing softly he went to his next option, _Weiss..._He gave a forced laugh as he thought about it, she still had people looking for him after he had visited her the one and only time she had caught him stealing and had guards throw him out in a very violent fashion, he wasn't allowed within three hundred feet of the Schnee residence and until he returned the stolen property he was a wanted man. _Sorry Weiss that's a no go. _Giving another heavy sigh he continued searching until he came to two names he hadn't thought of in a long time, _Jaune and Pyrrha huh? _Again he stopped himself short of calling them remembering how he screwed them over, so badly that he almost completely ruined their marriage, _Stupid ring wasn't even worth that much. _Slapping his cheek he hissed biting his tongue forgetting about the burn on his face left by Roman as he sighed, it was punishment for thinking like that almost ruining a marriage and then having the gall to blame them for not being able to get enough money from a stolen ring, _What's wrong with me..._

Pushing himself up from the ground he felt his legs buckle as he almost stumbled back to the ground, catching himself he sighed deciding to get out of the area. If anything Roman's thugs were still around and if they caught him not working towards the half a million Lien he owed...well they would make it impossible for him to do much of anything, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked forward keeping his eyes to the ground trying to think of anything anyway he could possible get out of this situation but he knew there was none. When he was still in Beacon he never would have imagined he would end up like this, it was such an innocent attraction to the game at first he never knew it would spiral out of control but somehow he managed to keep it together until he had graduated from Beacon and now he was just a mess. Running his hand through his hair he cast a glance over his shoulder and saw the large billboard advertising the _House of the Rising Sun_ casino and bar, frowning he turning around and kept walking. The next time he happened to glance up the buildings seemed much nicer than they previously were meaning he was at least out of the worse part of town, that's when he noticed him, that strand of pink still in his hair, he would have laughed out loud if he could he just couldn't believe it, "Ren..." Hopefully this will be someone who was a little more understanding and would willingly help him in his problem, watching as Ren entered the door to his house he took a deep breath and cleaned himself up as best he could before approaching the door.

Giving a quick knock on the door, he stood tall his back straight to at least give himself an air of dignity when he had none left, the thought caused him to grimace slightly before he put his fake smile on as the door opened as he was met with magenta eyes who eyes him curiously, "Drake?" He gave a forced laugh and nodded, "Ren...how you doing buddy it's been awhile." His cringed internally the words just sounded so forced in his ears there was no way Ren was going to by something like that, though it was hard to tell from his stoic expression whether he did believe him. "...Yeah it's been awhile what have you been up too?" Drake gave a half-hearted chuckle as he shifted his weight onto his other leg clearing his throat, "Oh you know just trying to find odd jobs here and there the um...the Hunter job hasn't really taken off since there's too much competition in Vale you know?" Ren nodded slowly as they stood there for a moment neither one saying much of anything as Drake cleared his throat as they continued to stand there before Ren moved aside holding the door open, "Come on in..." Drake smiled and nodded walking through the threshold he gave Ren a quick thank you as he made his way to the living room, deciding to keep his jacket on not knowing how messy his clothes under were and didn't want to mess up Ren's house like that. Ren followed him before disappearing into the kitchen, "Tea?" "Oh that would be great thanks." The sounds of said tea being prepared Drake looked around the living room seeing a lot of pictures of Ren and Nora though it was fairly obvious they were a thing back in Beacon he didn't know if they actually tied the knot or what as there didn't seem to be any wedding pictures. "So...how's the missus?" There was silence for a long time as he continued to look around jumping slightly when he finally answered, "Nora's fine she got a job as a demolitions expert...don't know who's crazy enough to leave her in charge of explosives..." The chuckle that escaped his lips was real as he felt a warmth radiate in his chest only to feel it die off as his eyes fell onto the silverware that Ren and Nora had, swallowing hard he glanced over to the kitchen door and slowly inched his hand over to the forks and spoon biting his lip as his fingers brushed against the cool metal. He felt his hands shaking slightly before he sighed and grabbed a handful of forks and spoons quickly dividing it up into his pockets so they wouldn't make to much noise when he moved.

"Drake?" He froze slightly turning to see Ren standing in the doorway he swallowed hard as he began to stutter slightly the words dying off in his mouth, "Your tea's done..." He held out the small cup and saucer as laughed nervously, "R-Right..." He took the cup from Ren and blew on the contents before sipping on it, forcing himself not to make a face seeing as it was bitter he forced a smile and nodded, "Thanks Ren...really this means a lot." He gave a soft smile as Ren nodded setting his cup down on the table returning to the kitchen, "I'll make some sandwiches you seem hungry..." It was only then when he felt his stomach growl realizing it had been a few days since he had last eaten, he felt tears building up in his eyes again as he sighed heavily, "T-Thanks Ren..." He set his cup down shaking his head as he bit his lip his entire body shaking again as he moved back over to the silverware stuff as much as he could into his pockets without making it like anything was taken. That's when his eyes fell on a rather decorated plate, emerald seemed to be etched into the porcelain as he looked over to the kitchen quickly tucking his shirt into his pants as he picked the plate up, looking it over. It was perfect, "Drake?" He called back only to find out that Ren was wondering if he wanted mustard on his sandwich or not after giving him an answer he slowly pulled his shirt forward sliding the plate into it feeling the cold porcelain against his skin before he was alerted to the rather harsh click coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see Ren standing in the doorway his weapon, Stormflower, pointed right at him, Drake opened his mouth to explain but before he could Ren spoke, "Get out." Drake nodded slowly backing up as he again tried to explain the situation, "Ren l-listen I'm in trouble I-I need-" He jumped slightly when the weapon went off a small burn mark in the floor in front of him as he looked up towards Ren who was now glaring at him jerked his weapon in the direction of the door, "Out. Now." Drake's shoulders sagged as he nodded slowly making his way out the door, standing back in the chill air he turned to look at Ren who continued to glare at him, "Ren I'm-" He slammed the door in Drake's face not even giving him a chance to explain or apologize hell he didn't even demand his stuff back, "Dammit..."

* * *

"A hundred and twelve Lien are you kidding me?!" The bull Faunus behind the counter sighed heavily holding onto a stack of different colored cards bouncing them between hands, "Listen kid, you either take it or you don't its not really my concern..." Drake grit his teeth pounding his hand on the thick glass counter, "But that was jade and silver that has to be worth more!" Again the Faunus merely sighed picking up one of the silver forks and a rag, taking the rag and dabbing a thick green liquid on it he wiped it against the silver of the fork until it surprisingly came off without a problem, "Not silver kid it's brass, as for the jade yeah it WOULD have been a lot but it's not pure plus its mixed in with the porcelain even if we would take it out of the plate it would end up coming out as less for you. So, do you or do you not want the money?" The bull waved the cards in front of Drake's face as he eyed them before snatching them from the man's hands storming out of the shop as he stuffed them into his back pocket, "Fucking thief..." Drake stopped at the sudden outburst realization crossing over his face as he let out a cold laugh, "Yeah...I'm not better." Stifling a yawn he looked up towards the sky seeing it turn the purple and orange of the approaching night, he couldn't believe the entire day had flew by and he barely managed to scrape together a hundred and twelve Lien, _Only four hundred and ninety-nine thousand to go..._Cursing silently to himself he headed back into the dark part of the city to see if this would buy him some more time.

* * *

"Ah fuck!" Dropping to his knee's Drake coughed wheezing for breath as he choked on his own blood filling his mouth, he felt himself lifted to up by the collar of his shirt before the punch sent him sprawled out onto the ground coughing as he spit his blood into the alley gasping from breath, "And here I thought you were actually going to take my advice Mr. Maxwell..." Breathing heavily Drake looked up seeing Roman standing in the alley in front of him his thugs surrounding him as he struggled to sit up before a large foot pressed into his chest pinning him to the ground, "No no please don't get up on my account. My my Drake I've seen many people in your position but never one as bad as you...tell me when did this happen." He didn't know if he should even tell Roman something like this but seeing as he wasn't in a position to tell him to fuck off he sighed, "My third year in Beacon...it was harmless at first my team went to a bar with some friends and we saw they had blackjack me and a few of them played and heh I walked away with eight hundred Lien I guess that's what got me addicted." Groaning slightly under the pressure of the heavy boot he squirmed slightly, "I just keep telling myself my luck will turn around but it never does..." The boot suddenly moved from his chest as he was able to take a deep breath, "My that is a sad story..." He scoffed knowing Roman could care less about his addiction, again he went to sit up only to have something slam into his jaw sending him back to the ground spots dancing in front of his eyes as he tried to glare at Roman but didn't know which one to look at. "Here's how it's it going to work Drake you have a day to get me my money and things won't have to escalate, see simple...but if you don't bring my money by tomorrow night..." He heard the sound of metal on metal as he stumbled back trying to move away from Roman as he noticed him advancing on him, he bumped into something large only to glance back and see a large ram Faunus blocking his way before he lifted him to his feet gripping his arms behind his back, his breathing increased as he watched Roman lifted the switchblade to his neck dragging the cold steel against his skin shivering slightly as he watched him drag the blade down to his shoulder. Hissing in pain he fought back tears as Roman slowly slid the blade into the soft bit of flesh between the joints in his shoulder letting out low sounds of agony when he began to twist the blade in his shoulder the tears flowing from his eyes as he grit his teeth, "Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

Panting softly Drake leaned against the cold stone of the alleyway the warm blood flowing from his shoulder, his fingers twitched slightly there was significant damage to the nerves of his shoulder. He grit his teeth as he tried to move his arm only to feel a sharp jolt shoot through his arm, "Fuck you Roman..." He struggled to get himself to his feet which was considerably harder considering one of his arms was out of commission, he had one more day to get Roman is money or things were going to end really badly for him. Pulling his jacket to the side he saw the wound in his arm it was deep the flesh was stained with so much blood that it appeared black as he winced touching it slightly, "Drake?" He looked back and saw someone he never thought he would lay his eyes on after having left Beacon, "Velvet?" Her chocolate eyes looked over him taking in his appearance and for once in years he wondered how he actually looked in her eyes, he felt his cheeks flush slightly as he turned away from her beginning to walk away from her not wanting her to see him like this, "W-Wait you're hurt." He froze in mid stride looking down at the grown seeing the blood dripping onto the grey sidewalk as he let out a shaky breath, "Y-Yeah it would seem that way..." He felt her presence right behind him as he turned his storm grey eyes meeting her deep chocolate ones as he felt the blush creeping up his neck again as he went to turn away only to feel her hand slip into his, "Wait you need to get that looked at come on I don't live far." He opened his mouth to protest but she was already dragging him down the street and out of the gritty neighborhood he found himself in once again.

* * *

He glanced down at the pristine white of Velvet's tub that was now stained with deep crimson spots from the blood dripping off his hand, he frowned seeing the dark red liquid staining the pure white. He remembered why he tried to break of contact with Velvet she meant a lot to him back in Beacon and he didn't want to hurt her with something like this and yet he still found a way to stumble into her life, sighing heavily he shook his head only now did he realize what a worthless piece of shit he really was. "I was able to find some basic stuff to heal your wounds um my aura lessons should be enough to help the process further." He gave a curt nod not saying anything as he listened to her move around behind him, his head hung low obscuring his eyes as he frowned, _Why is she helping me..._ "This is going to sting a little." He felt a cold liquid run over his shoulder before he hissed in pain as it made contact with his wound the sound of sizzling reached his ears as he turned to see the alcohol she poured over his wound foam pink as it mixed with his blood bubbling up to kill off any infection. Nothing was said for a long time as he simply sat wincing every so often as she worked on his wound, he really didn't know what to say he hadn't seen her in years and if his appearance was anything to go by he hadn't accomplished much since he left Beacon while she on the other hand seemed to have a better time than he did. She let out a soft sigh her ears drooping slightly, "What happened to you Drake..." He frowned looking away from her the pressure in his chest returning in full as he sighed, "A lot has happened to me..." Nothing more was said at least until he felt pressure on his wound causing him to cry out in shock and in pain, "Ow! What the hell Velvet?!" He turned to her seeing her glaring at him her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over, "You don't say anything to me for years after the team split up and then I find you like this! What the hell happened to you Drake?!" He was...shocked by her outburst as he looked at her face there was no sign of accusation she was just genuinely concerned with his well being, _You always were..._He looked away from her when he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks his entire body shuddering as he silently wept in front of her, "I messed up Velvet..."

He told her everything, all the while she was working on his wound he told her everything that happened since that day their team went to the bar and he won that money. He told her how every weekend after that wasn't spent in training like he assured them but how he kept going back to gamble in secret winning and losing, mostly losing until he started to pile up a debt. He told her how after they split up his gambling problem only got worse how he stole from his family to fuel his addiction leading to him being kicked out, how he stole and scrapped Yang's bike for money blaming it on some local gang only to have her destroy and almost kill them leading to her probation and community service as well as still paying off the damages she had caused. How he almost ruined Jaune and Pyrrha's marrige by getting Jaune so drunk he was able to steal his ring leading the two into having a huge fight that almost ruined their perfect relationship, how only yesterday he found Ren and stole from him when he was being so kind to him. Velvet said nothing as he told her everything how he needed to get half a million Lien to pay off his debt to Roman or else they would kill him. Once she wrapped gauze around his wound she stood washing her hands in the sink, "Okay." That simple word confused him as he looked towards her, "Okay?" Drying her hands off she nodded looking down at him, "I'll give you the money." He jumped up quickly shaking his head furiously, "No, no, no I'm no I'm not letting you do that Velvet." She gave him a wry smile and cocked her head to the side, "Yeah? And how are you going to stop me?" He opened his mouth and looked at her watching as she left the bathroom as he quickly followed her still trying to come up with an argument against her, "I'm not worth helping Velvet!" That seemed to stop her as she turned on her heel glaring at him before stalking up to him and slapping him across the face, "Don't...ever say that Drake you're my friend I'll do anything to help you." _Dammit Velvet..._She walked over to a picture on the wall sliding it over to reveal a hidden wall safe to which she quickly entered in the combination to reveal a small black bag in it, she took it in her hand quickly fixing everything back to its original position as she made her way to him. "You're a soul worth saving Drake...here this has what you need in it I expect you to come back in the morning so I can help you get your life together." He stared at the black bag in his hand before surprising Velvet and pulling her into a tight hug his body shuddering again as he closed his eyes , "Thank you Velvet...I...I...I'm glad I got to see you again." He felt his heart clench from the unsaid words as he sighed softly telling her goodbye as he headed back to the casino.

He kept the bag in his jacket as he walked the familiar path towards the place he was indebted too, seeing the large sign in the distance he could help his jaw from ticking as he knew he was finally going to be rid of this disease. Checking for the sixth time for the bag against him he thought back to Velvet and how she just gave him all this money, he hated that she did that without a second though, from what it looked like she had saved it up for something big. _I always ruin something..._Shaking his head he sighed, he would pay her back he would get a job and give her every one of his pay checks until he gave her back every single Lien it would be long but it would be worth it just to see her proud of him, he knew these feelings never went away they were just buried under his sickness but seeing her again had only rekindled what he felt for her. Standing at the entrance to the _House of the Rising Sun_ he sighed pressing the bag against his chest, he would give her everything back...and more he was sure of it. He smirked as he walked past the guards and deep into the building.

* * *

Panting heavily Drake bolted around another corner hearing the heavy footsteps coming from behind him as he gasped for breath, his muscles burning but the fear pushing him to keep moving. Turning another corner he bounced back off one of the thugs who had a large smirk over his face which was quickly snuffed out with a quick right hook from Drake as he kept running desperate to get away, though in his mind he knew there was nowhere in Vale he could hide from them. Dipping into an alley he took the brief reprieve to catch his breath gulping down air as quickly as he could before the footsteps started up again as he looked around quickly trying to find somewhere to get away. He ran further down the alley pulling his exhausted body over a rotten wooden fence before turning and spotting a doorway covered in plywood, he wasted no time trying to break it down as he heard the footsteps echoing down the alleyway, "Shit...come on." Pushing his tired body beyond the limit he broke off half the wood before pushing himself through the small opening the jagged wood cutting into his flesh leaving thin splinters as he ran down the dark hallways taking every twist and turn before running up a set of decrepit stairs. Desperately he fumbled at the handles of the doors dotting the upper hallway praying and hoping to find one that was still open, reaching the last too he thanked who ever was up above when the next door he tried opened letting the stench of decay hit him like away as he ran in shutting the door behind him locking it for good measure. He paced back and forth panting heavily his entire body shaking as he let out a strangled laugh before choking up, "I'm so stupid..." He had planned on paying Roman back and then leaving simple as that, but as he walked through that casino the sickness kicked in tempting him calling for him and he broke down having such a weak will, he planned to double what Velvet had given him to pay Roman back and to give her double what she had given him in return. But, it just didn't work out for him as he lost everything and now he was going to lose his life because of it.

He let out a slow sigh as he made his way to the dusty couch sitting on it as he pulled his scroll flipping down to the last contact on his phone, pressing it started the call to Velvet. He should have called his dad, but for what he disowned him after what had happened, his friends no they weren't friends anymore they completely bared him from their lives. Velvet's image popped up on the screen she was half asleep he must have woken her, "H-Hey Velvet I'm sorry to wake you but..." His voice faltered slightly and she caught it right away the sleep ailing her quickly vanished as she sat up looking at him, "Drake what's wrong?" A soft sob escaped his lips as the tears flowed and he didn't bother to hide it, "I screwed up Velvet I fucked up big time..." He tried to stay calm for her his body shaking every so often as he tried to fight back the breakdown that was so close to happening, "What happened?" He let another sob escape as he took a moment to breath the sound of wood echoing through the forgotten halls of the building, "I...I lost it all Velvet I tried to get it back for you I tried to pay you back and I lost everything...they're coming for me right now I can here them..." He watched as her eyes widened with shock and fear as she began to toss out ideas of how to get him out of there, to which he merely shook his head, "It's over Velvet I can stop running now but I need to tell you something..." He took a deep shaky breath as he heard the footsteps of Roman's thugs running through the hallways, "I love you Velvet I always have..." He smiled watching her face flush as she stuttered to say something, "You were the only one who helped me when I needed it I wish I could say I died doing something noble but...who am I kidding." The shouts of the men echoed through the building as he turned back to the screen a soft smile on his face, "I'm glad I was able to see you again Velvet I just wish...I wish I was a better man I'm sorry I put you through this..." There was banging on the door to the room he was in as he sighed softly looking back to Velvet tears still in his eyes but a large smile on his face, "I'm not scared but...this is goodbye Velvet I wish I could have spent more time with you...I love you." "Drake...Drake please wai-" He clicked the button to end the call as the door was broken down.

He set his scroll down next to him as he heard a pair of footsteps enter the room he was in as he took a shaky breath, he wiped his eyes of tears before looking towards Roman who had the barrel of a gun pointed right for Drake's head. His heart was beating at a mile a minuet but yet even with fear coursing through his body he still managed to put a smile on his face as he closed his eyes, a deafening blast and then...nothing.

* * *

_"...Now identified as Drake Maxwell this young man was found in the outskirts of downtown Vale deceased with a single bullet wound to the head. The incident was reported after townsfolk heard the sound of men giving chase followed by the single gunshot moment's later. Vale Police Department are still investigating the incident though they have a suspect in the case no evidence has yet been uncovered to point to said suspect, VPD has assured the citizens they are doing all they-" _

Velvet's ears drooped sadly as she set the TV's remote down on the table sniffling a bit, it had been a week since she got Drake's last call and no one has pinned the murder on Roman who she knew without a doubt killed him. Looking up she saw an advertisement playing for the _House of the Rising Sun_ bar and casino, she threw her remote at the TV cracking the screen as the pain rose to her chest again causing her to curl up crying loudly over the person she had lost.

* * *

**_Song: House Of The Rising Sun_**

**_Artist: The Animals_**


End file.
